Past, Present, No Future
by Black Crow-Red Rose
Summary: One was forced to murder her entire family for a specter's selfish revenge. Another was framed for the murder of his wife and almost executed. A third was stripped from his family and forced to watch everything he ever cared for taken away from him. Now, years later, they roam Elrios searching for a way to change their pasts.
1. Prologue: No Future

**Hey people, this is Yami with her new story, _Past, Present, No Future_. I have been absolutely dying to publish this, and so, since today is my birthday, I'm publishing it. This is like a birthday present to myself, seeing as I don't get anything on my birthday. So, see you in the outro and Happy Sweet 16 to me and Happy Birthday and to anyone else! XD**

 **Story Song: [Not my channel, simply sharing] [Rising Hope by LiSA] [Four links cause I want you guys to know the English version]**

* * *

 **(Future)**

"Citizens gather around for the righteous execution of these three criminals, "King Wally stood upon a pedestal as residents from all over Elrios crowed around the stage

"These three heartless monsters have finally been captured and are being executed for their heinous crimes against humanity; we will have justice for our loved ones who were slain by these demons, "King Wally cried and pointed at the three prisons who were being held down by some of his soldiers

The first, the only woman of the group, was grinning sadistically as the guards removed the blindfold from her face. The other two grinned when theirs was removed as well.

Citizens cheered as the executioner made his way onto the stage, his axe shiny and sharp, ready to behead the three.

The criminals kneeling before them were notorious thieves and murderers who had been finally brought to justice by the mercenary group called El. The criminals were…

Ara Haan  
Age: 20  
Traits: Well-endowed, Pink Hair, Red Eyes, Fox features

Crimes:  
-Massacre of the Haan clan  
-Murder of Duke Rod Ross and Helputt Seiker  
-Massacre of Hamel Troops  
-Theft of El shards  
-Theft of Nasod Equipment  
*Has killed over 200 people; proceed with caution*  
Bring in Dead or Alive  
Bounty: 800,000,000ED

* * *

Raven Corvus  
Age: 27  
Traits: Heavily Muscled, Short Black Hair, Golden Eyes, Nasod arm

Crimes:  
-Murder of Seris Corvus  
-Murder of Duke Rod Ross and Red Knight Captain Penensio  
-Massacre of Hamel Troops  
-Theft of El Shards  
-Theft of Nasod Equipment  
-Massacre of Velder Troops  
*Has killed over 200 people; proceed with caution*  
Bring in Dead or Alive  
Bounty: 700,000,000ED

* * *

Add Kim  
Age: 19  
Traits: Very skinny, Lavender Hair, Black sclera

Crimes:  
-Murder of Time and Space Scientists  
-Theft of Time and Space Research  
-Murder of Duke Rod Ross and assistant Daisy  
-Massacre of Hamel Troops  
-Theft of El Shards  
-Theft of Nasod Equipment  
-Attempted Murder of King Wally  
*Has killed over 200 people; proceed with caution*  
Bring in Dead or Alive  
Bounty: 2,000,000,000ED

"Now, have you any last words, "Wally asked the three

They stayed quiet, eyes closed to not see the crowd's joyful eyes.

"No, then proceed, executioner"

"…."

The executioner stood behind Ara, axe high and ready to end her life. The woman was noticeably shaking, making the soldiers tighten their grip, thinking she was trying to escape.

"Wait, "a voice shouted from the crowd, "Wait"

"Hmm, what is it _you_ want; you've collected the money from the bounty, be off with you, "Wally screamed at the person

"I want to ask them some questions, "they glared, "I won't get another chance"

"Fine, ask your questions, "Wally glared, "My people want quick justice"

The crowd shrieked in agreement with Wally's words. Most shouted at the person to "Leave Elder" or "Ask when you die". They politely ignored them and slowly strode up to the stage.

"Don't worry, I just need one answered, "the person walked in front of the three, "Look at me"

They opened their eyes to see the person that initiated their capture. Eve, leader behind the group of their capture. She was frowning at them, eyes full of wonder.

"What do you want, "Ara growled with her eyes shining red, "Come to gloat"

"No, "Eve muttered as she stared at her ex- "friend"

"Then why come, "Raven grunted towards her, "After all this time, what could you possibly gain"

"Maybe she feels sad, "Add continued, "Bounty hunters as yourself, sweet Eve, how could you possibly feel regret; are you still a little girl at heart"

"Shut up, "Eve smacked the Esper across the head, "You worthless trash"

"Kekeke, Eeeeevvvveee, what is it you want, love, "Add smirked

Eve's gritted her teeth together, her nerves shot. Her finger's twitched in annoyance and curiousity.

"Why….., "Was all she asked with arms crossed, "Why did you commit the crimes you did"

The death row inmates stared at each other with shock written all over their faces. Looking back at the mercenary leader, they stared at her for the longest before they all burst into unanimous laughter.

"Hahahahahahahahahaah-hahahahahahahaa…hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahaha"

* * *

(All)  
-One day, I will…bring…you…back!

….

(Ara)  
-Though no one understands my sorrow..  
-I clutch my bloody face and grin..  
-Will you ever understand me?  
-Will my death make me repent?

(Raven)  
-The shining light of my life..  
(Seris)  
-The shadow halls of dead Velder..  
-Envy, agony, my love..  
-Can you ever forgive me?

-Did you ever even care?  
-Did you ever even know..  
-That I'd die…for…yoooooouuuuuu…

(Add)  
-Misery, family; I know it too weeeeellllllll…  
(Wait 5 Sec)  
-Slavery, abandonment, cruelty,….love…  
(Wait 5 Sec)  
-I'll destroy, I'll fight, I'll kill to save you  
(Wait 3 Sec)  
-I miss you  
(Mom)

….

(All)  
-No hope, no dreams  
-Dying without a cause  
-No loved ones  
-No friends  
-No one in the world cares

-If you won't let me have a future…  
-Then let me change the past!

….

-Shine bright- through the darkness of your life  
(Wait 2 Sec)  
-Shine bright- don't let anyone in your way  
(Wait 2 Sec)  
-Shine bright- the new future is closely waiting  
(Wait 2 Sec)  
-Shine bright- you can always the paaaaaasssssstttt

(Wait 3 Sec)  
-Shine bright  
(Wait 3 Sec)  
-Shine bright  
(Wait 3 Sec)  
-Shine bright  
(Wait 3 Sec)

-One day, I will…bring…you…back!

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you liked that short prologue into the story. I've been thinking about writing this ever since I started What Doesn't Kill You, Makes you Stronger, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, I hope you liked the song I made at the end; I know it probably sucks, but I think it describes the characters' personalities well. Anyway, see you in the next update of _Past, Present, No Future_.**

 **Job/ Classes:**

 **Ara- Asura  
Add-Diabolic Esper  
Raven- Blade Master  
Eve- Code: Nemesis  
Elsword- Rune Slayer  
Rena- Night Watcher  
Chung- Deadly Chaser  
Aisha- Void Princess  
Elesis- Blazing Heart  
Lu/Ciel- Chiliarch/ Dreadlord**

 **Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors and happy birthday!**


	2. Unworthy Pasts

**Hey people, this is Yami Meiden finally back with next chapter of Past, Present, No Future. I wont talk much, so go ahead and read so I can SEE YOU IN THE OUTRO!**

 **Chapter Song: [We Are by Hollywood Undead]**

* * *

 _They are my prey and, I am the predator. I am the soulless eyes that watch them at night, the shiver down their backs, the sweat on their brow._

 _They are a threat to humanity, monsters who wish to damn the world for their own selfish reasons…_

* * *

 **(Raven Corvus: Bounty- $700,000,000 ED)**

"…Seris…."

"…..I'm here…Seris"

"…I love you….Seris"

"…..Seris…..SERIS"

"Seris, "cried the mercenary as he kneeled before the body of his dead fiancée

"Seris, please, wake up, SERIS, "Raven shouted and held the woman cold face, "Please"

The man was slowly reduced to quiet whimpers, tears slowly streaming down his reddened faced and falling onto the motionless woman. He held her in his arms for what felt like eternity, yet it was only a few minutes.

"Why, why, "he asked himself in despair, "What did I do to deserve this"

"Seris, "he caressed her face, "Who did this to you"

The woman's neck was slit open; however, no blood gushed out. She had been dead for a while now.

"Seris…..hmmm"

The sound of loud running started to echo from the halls and into the run. Like a stampede of elephants, soldiers rushed into the room and pinned Raven to the ground.

"What-what is this, "Raven gasped and looked up

"Alex, "he grunted, "What are you-"

"Take him away, "Alex ordered and Raven was dragged out of the vicinity

"Alex, ALEX, SERIS, what is this, ALEX!"

 **(Velder Dungeon)**

A cold, stone cell awaited any criminal in the Velder Kingdom. The worst of the worst dwell there, banging endlessly on their bars to have their voices heard. But, there was no answer; no one came for them. No one cared for scum of the earth.

That was the new understanding of Raven. He had been assimilated into this new life style as a criminal. However, he didn't scream and bang on his bars like an animal. He kept to himself, thinking of his beloved Seris.

As a former Velder mercenary, the aristocrats were slightly hesitant at giving him the death penalty. So, for the moment, he was nothing but wasted trash.

Days went by, then weeks and months, and finally years. He grew accustomed to prison life, and his comprehension of the world became brighter.

Kill.

Kill to survive.

Kill to get what you want.

Kill to protect what you love.

Just….kill.

 **(Velder Court)**

He spent three years in prison. Three years forcing himself to be strong. His demons haunting him every single day and night. It seemed that his time was up. He was finally going to be with his lovely Seris.

The weakened man bowed on his knees before the judge, face sullen and absent of all hope. His life was crashing down before him.

"Raven Corvus, you are hereby sentenced to death by decapitation for the murder of Seris. You are rebuked of all your titles, and your family shall be banished to live in the outskirts of the kingdom"

 **(Velder Forest)**

Run….

Run faster…..

Run for your life…

His luck was uncanny. The day he was sent to be executed - the day he accepted his fate - a prison riot broke out. Something primal came out of him and he escaped. Now he was running for his life away from his former home, from family and friends.

He was alone.

* * *

 _They are killers, no hearts and no souls. People like them, they don't care who they hurt, who they maim…who they scar for life….._

* * *

 **(Ara Haan: Bounty- $800,000,000 ED)**

"Big brother, I'm nervous, "the seventeen year old tugged on the hem of her skirt

"Everything will be fine Little Ara, "the girl's brother petted her head, "I'll be right here waiting for you"

T-thank you, brother, "the girl beamed at her only sibling

The day was March 20, the beginning of spring. Unbeknownst to other regions of Northern Fluone, today was a day of great disaster.

The Haan Clan, known for being a family of martial artists and exorcists kept one of its greatest secrets hidden in plain sight. The mystical fox spirit Eun, known for being cruel and manipulative was held captive by the clan for their own benefit.

'Long ago, Eun was sealed away in a special hairpin wore by the strongest female fighter of the clan, as time passed, the hairpin leaped from main branch to side branch as strong female warriors were thrown out like a stampede of elephants. However, in recent times, there have been few who are strong enough to wield the power of Eun, 'Ara thought as she stared at the great white shrine ahead of her

'My grandmother, Aria, has recently grown deathly ill. To keep the power of Eun within the main branches power, I must contain Eun within myself, "Ara glared at the doors with determination in her eyes

"Make us proud, Little Ara, "a first cousin laid a hand on her shoulder, "We mustn't let the side branch wield Eun; it will only lead to calamity"

"Yes, I understand, "Ara replied robotically

Turning and giving a quick bow to her close relatives, Ara darted into the shrine.

'It's….so quiet, 'Ara shivered, 'It's so ominous'

The closer Ara got to the center of the shrine, the colder she got. Soon, she started to see her own breath as she walked along the crisp white walls.

'There it is, "the girl gulped as she walked towards a darkened room

"I have arrived, "Ara walked into the sealing room of the shrine

'This is…., 'Ara stopped herself

The room was black, a complete contrast to the rest of the shrine. The walls were covered in tags and different types of concoctions that she wasn't familiar with. In the middle of the room lay a stone slab covered in different inscriptions.

"Little Ara, please, have a rest, "a council member smiled towards her

Doing as she was told, Ara laid down on the stone slab. A council member put a hand on her forehead.

"Sleep my dear, when you awaken, you will be one with Eun, "they told her with a smile

"Yes, Ara complied

"Now, let's begin, "Ara heard someone begin an incantation

" _Rest the body and awaken anew, sweet virgin of blessed spring. Release your spirit to the nether, and leave behind your body of flesh and blood. Let the spirits guide you safely and never again let death be your partner_ , "Ara listened as her body began to feel heavy

"It's beginning, "she said groggily, "I should sleep"

The council member repeatedly said this incantation until Ara was fully asleep.

"Now, bring the sealing device, "A member ordered another

Going over to a glass case, the council member carefully removed a fox hairpin and hastily crept back to the stone slab.

"Yes, let's continue…, "the member rested their hand on Ara's chest and grasped the hairpin

" _Demon of frost, Fox of slaughter-the mystical nine tailed Eun-I command that you come forth and accept your new vessel_ , "the man screamed and the room was enveloped in white

The fox pin floated over Ara's body. It began to shake as wisps were extracted and pulled into Ara's body.

"…."

"Hmmm….."

"What is this!"

"You dare seal me within a child; you mock me!"

"I am not a weak animal that you bend to your will!"

"Now, witness my power fools!"

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"W-where….am I, "Ara said with a raspy voice

She was outside, the village covered in a mysterious fog.

"Is it….over….what is this, "Ara whispered and felt something wet on her face

"This is…BLOOD, "Ara shouted and hopped to her feet

A cool breeze flew over her and she shivered. Looking down, her clothing was in tatters as if she was in battle.

"This blood is-

"A-ara *sputter*"

"!"

Running to the familiar voice, Ara was stopped dead in her tracks"

"Brother, "she screamed and fell her to knees

Her brother lay with a hand over his bleeding neck; a pool of blood lay under him.

"Brother, "Ara gasped and covered her mouth, "Who did this"

"I'm sorry, "her brother reached out to her, "this isn't your fault"

"What do you mean,….brother, "Ara gaped

"This wound, you….you did this to me….Ara, "her brother smiled lovingly, "But you were forced to do this"

"I wouldn't…I couldn't, "Ara trembled, "this is…."

Before she could finish, the fog began to dissipate showing more tragedy.

"Ahh-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, "Ara let out a heart wrenching scream

"Mother, father, "Ara grabbed her head and tried to make the burning images go away

Strewn across the ground lay more of her mutilated family. Claw marks covered their bodies like some type nightmarish art.

"No, this is a dream, this can't be happening, "Ara said to herself, "I must be going crazy"

'Aha ha ha ha, I must say, even though you're a child, your body is exceptionally beautiful and mobile'

"Who's there, "Ara screamed and started looking in all directions

'Who do you think my dear? It's me, the celestial fox Eun, 'the voice said haughtily

"What did you do to me, "Ara shook in anger and fear

'I borrowed our body for a while to have some fun. I do believe I was a bit merciful to them though. I wanted to have some more fun, but you human do expire so fast, 'the fox taunted the girl

"Demon, you monster, "Ara shrieked, "I won't forgive you"

'Me, a monster, you dare say that to me when you yourself have missed your brother's passing, 'Eun grinned in the girl's head

"Brother, "Ara turned and saw what Eun said was true

Her brother was dead.

They were all dead.

She was…..alone?

'No, not alone; you have me, 'Eun smiled, 'Now, let us go; bad spirits linger in this place'

* * *

 _I will rid the world of them. Waste of space, air, resources. They don't deserve to live._

 _Kill….._

 _Kill them…._

 _I will end them….._

* * *

 **(Add Kim: Bounty- $2,000,000,000 ED)**

"Mom"

"So many things have happened, and, yet...I cannot forget your face"

"So cruel for you to leave me like that; I don't blame you for being killed though"

"I miss you so much"

"Just wait, I'll save you!"

"I'll save you!"

* * *

 _I will have my revenge…._

* * *

 **(Code: Nemesis?)**

"Ahh, daddy, what are you doing, "the little girl cried as her father shoved her into a cabinet

"Hide Eve, and stay put, "the girl's father shouted

"Adam, he's coming, "a fellow scientist screamed at the man

"Daddy, "Eve whimpered as her father closed the cabinet door

"Adam, we have to- Gah, "A fellow scientist let out a torture gasp

"Timothy!, "her father screamed horrified

The little nasod hybrid clutched her nasod plushy, her "Obbie". Making a crack in the door, she peeked into the room.

Out in the hallway a shadow was creeping its way into the room. The walls were covered in a strange red substance. The footsteps of the shadow kept getting louder and louder.

"Hello there, "a strange boy snickered at her father as he walked in the room, "I think you have something I want"

"You, what do you want with our Henir research, "her father gritted his teeth, "Please, leave this place"

"Kukuku, now why would I do that, "the boy ran a hand through his brightly colored hair, "Am I going to have to kill you"

Her father started to break into a cold sweat. He was trembling before the younger boy.

"You, I know of you; I've seen your wanted poster all through town, "her father scowled

"Oh, did they get my good side, "the boy shoved his hands in his pockets

"This isn't funny; I will ask you once more to leave, "her father stood his ground

'Daddy, 'the little girl whimpered mentally

"Oh, a simple human being like you ordering me around, how cute, "the boy cackled

"Kukuku, oh well; I did give you a chance, "the boy's smile turned into a sinister smirk

The boy was suddenly surrounded by blinding purple electricity. He floated off the air surrounded by these weird robotic sticks?

"Wh-what are you-, "her father shouted out

A giant ball of energy started to form on the ceiling. Her father looked as if he wanted to escape but was locked in place.

"Ah-AHHHHHH"

"Kukuku, "the boy's eyes widened, "Gravity….BUSTER"

"FATHER, "the littlel girl threw open the doors as the room was enveloped in purple light

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"*Sniff* Daddy *Sniff Sniff*D-daddy"

The little girl lay crying in the center of the destroyed room, clutching her burnt plushy. Next to her lay the unmoving body of her father.

"Daddy, wake up, stop sleeping, daddy, "the girl cried, "Why won't you wake up"

"Daddy, wake up"

"Wake up"

"Please….wake up"

"Please; I'm scared father"

"Please, don't leave me"

"Daddy"

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of that chapter. I know Add's story was just short dialogue, but that's important for the next few chapters. And yes there is going to be a lot of chapters. If my calculations are correct the number of chapters are in between 10 and 17. Maybe, it could be longer *_***

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this short installment. The real story hasn't even started yet, so I can't wait to get the next part uploaded and see your reactions.**

 **Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors and HAPPY SUMMER**


End file.
